Brand New Eyes
by Paralight13
Summary: Bella always thought her life was just missing something, will things spice up when a certain Mr. Cullen walks into her life? A/H and future goodies to come!


**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight, SM does. But I do own a copy of GQ with Rob on the cover!**

**So here it is, the first chapter and I hope it suits you. I hope you will all tell me what you think about it so far. And I will try and do my best to make it the best story it can be, hopefully with the help of reviews.**

**Just like any writer I like reviews. Reviews help me improve my writing making me better, so any and all criticism is welcome. Well I hope you enjoy and I will see you down below! **

_Beep. Beep_

"No!"

_Beep. Beep_

"Fuck. Off."

_Beep. Beep_

"That's it!" the beeping suddenly seized with a very loud crash as it skid along the floor before coming to a stop. Hmm who knew a pillow could be your best friend against the dreaded alarm clock.

_How rude, the alarm clock didn't do anything to you it was just doing its job!_

Oh hush you! Who asked you anyway?

You know you're still tired when you are having an internal argument with yourself. Maybe my mother was right; maybe I did need the recommended eight hours a night. Oh but if only it were that easy mother.

To say I had trouble sleeping at night would be a huge understatement. If I even got two hours of sleep I would consider myself the luckiest girl in the world, so that's why we come back to this morning where my pillow met my alarm clock straight on. I was having one of the best nights sleep in what felt like ages only to be awoken by the shrill sound of _beeps_.

The buzzing of my phone on the bed side table snapped me out of my reverie, "Well speak of the devil." Right there flashing on the screen was an unread text message from the woman who brought my cranky sarcastic ass into this world.

_Bella, sweetie did you forget about your poor lil old mumsy? It would be nice to hear from you once in a while! Well I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day of work. ~Mom_

Oh what the hell don't want the woman to worry too much? She might actually send someone out looking for me if I don't contact her soon.

_Poor old Mumsy! How can I forget about my loving, erratic harebrained mother? Are you giving me lip? ;) Actually I've just been busy with…stuff! And thank you. XO B_

There that should appease her for the time being. Now don't get me wrong, I love my mother more than anything or anyone on this planet. She is my best friend, I don't know what I would do without her, she was there for me when my dad wasn't, sure he's tried in the past but he's never been good with that sort of thing, he's not much of one that wears his emotions on his sleeve, I think I get that from him.

Finally pulling my lazy ass out of bed with a groan and an "Hmmp", which I am not proud of by the way, I made it over to the wall where the pillow and the alarm clock were laying. I retrieved the pillow throwing it back on the bed while walking the clock back over to the bed side table and placing it down.

_Ok Bella, note to self ease up on the beer and sign up to a gym pronto!_

Yeah I'll put that on my to-do list with the millions of other things I've put on the back burner. 

Walking out to the kitchen to get myself a big old cup of Joe, when my phone buzzed twice more, why is it only when you have good news or something good happens to you is it when people decide to talk to you? What's wrong with a simple 'hello, how are you?' here and there.

The first text was from my very best friend Angela and the second was I'm sure a smart ass remark from my mother.

_Hey my lover! So today's the big day, Eek are you nervous? We must celebrate later…yeah? Hit me up when you can :) Xx the love of your life Ange_

God I loved this lady, she always new how to put a smile on my face, and strangely enough always texted me on the days my mother did. Can you say weird!

_Hey my soon-to-be-wifey-if-i-don't-get-a-man-in-my-pants-soon! ;) Uh the only thing I'm nervous about is eating shit flat on my face! That would be just what I need on my first day! Of course we will have to celebrate, are you free tonight? XxX B_

Angela has been my best friend since freshman year of high school, oh how that seems so long ago. She is a lot like me so I naturally gravitated towards her, she is shy and mostly quiet until you get alcohol in her and then it's like there is a whole different person is standing in front of you. We made a pact on day at lunch saying that by the time we are 25 and still single we would marry each other. It looks like I'm headed in that direction, but I do still have three years left.

_Oh my daughter the comedian, how I miss your smart ass! ~Mom_

And that's one of the many reasons I love my mother she's not afraid to tell it how it is.

_I'm the only one allowed in your pants and I don't share ;) ha ha well that does sound like you, you're the only person I know who can trip on a flat surface. And yes I am free after 6, what do you say we meet at our usual spot? Xx Ange_

I sent her my quick reply letting her know that I was not amused by the flat surface comment and that I would gladly join her.

I grabbed my coffee and headed towards my bedroom to pick out my outfit and get ready for a shower. I decided since it was the first day I would keep it pretty simple with black trousers, a white fitted shirt with a black tank underneath and a fitted blazer. I opted for a pair of kitten heels just to be on the safe side, I did not want to become the joke around the office of the new girl who couldn't stay up straight.

I headed into the bathroom to turn on the nice soothing water waiting for it to heat up. Removing my clothes and tossing them into the hamper, I stepped into the shower feeling my muscled relax immediately. I still had the slight movement of butterflies scurrying around but nothing that I couldn't handle. I shaved, shampooed, and scrubbed until the water started running cold.

….

I made it to work in record time, even with the morning LA traffic. Glancing down at my dashboard clock I still had twenty minutes until I had to force myself out of my car and into the building that stood before me.

"You could do this B!" I mumbled to myself, "You could do this."

I mean what was I so scared about, it's not like this was my first job ever. But something about working in a fancier office made my stomach flip. Well here goes nothing; the faster I get up the courage and set foot in the building the faster the day flies by.

I made my way into the building and headed to the security guard who told me to take the elevators to the fourth floor. Luckily the box was empty; I released a huge sigh of relief before a hand came into view right before the doors closed.

I looked up to see a relatively tall man with blonde hair enter, he was clean cut wearing jeans, a button down shirt and when I got to his shoes he was wearing a pair of black cow boy boots. 'Hmm you don't see that too often around here' I thought. He was incredibly handsome, almost beautiful. Ok so he was beautiful but he wasn't my type, I like the mystery, brooding type, with wild 'sex-hair' that was disheveled every which way from his strong hands constantly running through it…and… 'Ok calm yourself Swan, before you start groping yourself here in front of this stranger.'

Now thanks to getting myself all hot and bothered I wondered if there was a man out there somewhere that looked like what I fantasized about. No probably not, I wouldn't consider myself so lucky; I guess that's why it's called a fantasy.

I was startled momentarily by the sound of a throat clearing; I hadn't realized I was still staring at this poor man. He probably thought I was some crazy rude chick who had no manners. I wanted to run as far away from this box and hide, damn elevators! Why must you move so slowly? But before I could turn and hide my face he spoke.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you with something?" he drawled out in a slight southern accent, laced with a hint of a smile behind it.

I was still mentally punching myself for being so rude, "Oh no, I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to stare." Quick think of something fast, "I just thought you looked like someone I knew for a second." Well ok I guess that line could work.

"I do huh? I get that all the time." He chuckled, which in turn made me release a nervous giggle. "Honestly don't worry about it, no hard feelings here." He genuinely smiled telling me that he was serious, "by the way I'm Jasper Whitlock."

He held out his hand, smile still plastered on his face, I slowly brought my petite hand and placed it in his, "Bella Swan."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan."

"Just Bella, please." I pulled my hand out of his to tuck my hair behind my ear; blushing slightly like a fool might I add.

"Ok just Bella, well this is my stop." He motioned with his head to show that we had stopped and the doors were opened, "Hopefully I will run into you again sometime." He winked before stepping out.

I noticed that we were stopped on the fourth floor where he had exited, I wonder if he worked in the same office as I did, only one way to find out I suppose. I made my way down the long hallway until I reached the waiting room where a cheerful looking girl with short jet black hair sat talking animatedly.

Before I reached the counter she looked up at me almost like she could sense I was coming and gave me one of the biggest smiles I think I have ever seen on someone as small as her. I retuned it.

"Hi, you must be Bella." She bounced in her seat while sticking out her hand waiting for me to do the same.

"Uh…yeah." I hesitated, how she could possibly know that, I had no clue.

She giggled obviously from the expression on my face, "Tanya told me we had a new girl coming in this morning."

_Well duh Swan, of course Tanya would tell her._

Again shut. It.

I shook her hand while she continued talking, "I'm Alice, I'm the head receptionist and I will also be training you today. You will sit here" she motioned to the spot next to her, while grabbing two sheets of paper, "and you will also need to sign these, then I will introduce you to the other girls in the office."

I signed the two sheets of paper before she took them and put them in a manila envelope that I could only assume was my file. She danced lightly on her feet around the counter before linking her arm through mine and pulling me through the rest of the office.

She stopped in front of a desk that sat a blonde woman who I swore was in the wrong profession, she could have been a supermodel with her looks. Her hair came down to settle at her waist in natural curls, the suit she was wearing fit her body like a glove hugging her curves in all the right places, she was any mans wet dream come true. If I was a man I'd do her.

_Yeah that's right, I said so what…sue me!_

"Rose darling, this is Bella. She's new here." She looked up from her computer smiling gently while eyeing me up and down, not even trying to hide the fact.

She had balls, I'll give her that much.

"Hello Bella, so has Alice pissed you off yet?" she laughed out loud, while Alice casually flipped her the bird.

I can actually see myself fitting in here and being friends with these girls; aside from Angela I didn't really have many "girl friends". If I wasn't hanging with Ang I was most likely by myself and I didn't mind it one bit.

What was I suppose to say to that, was it to soon to joke around, should I brush it off and not say anything? Great then they might think that I couldn't take a joke. So I just giggled "No, not yet." There, there was nothing wrong with that answer; at least I don't think there was.

Alice didn't give me any indignation that I offended her, so I relaxed some. She nudged me playfully in the ribs before turning back to rose, "Oh my god Rose, do I have news for you! I will tell you at lunch though, don't want to get Bella in trouble on her first day."

"I'm holding you to it pixie! Oh and it was nice to meet you Bella." I nodded at her while she continued her work before we had interrupted her.

Yes, for once in my life I actually felt like things were going to be ok, that I was going to be ok and that I looked forward to starting my day off on a good note.

**Well there it is, the first chapter and I would really, really love to know what you all think. The more reviews the faster I will post, so review, review, review. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Just click that button down there… yeah you see it now don't you! Good.**


End file.
